


Nightmare circles

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinesed used, M/M, Some kind of killer and bitch AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 在那个热浪扑面的夏夜，他不断杀死自己和那个男孩。





	Nightmare circles

太晚了，Hux不得不把车停在高速公路服务站停车坪靠里的地方。那是一辆看起来有些年份的廉价黑别克，没人会想偷它的，其实他没必要把它停得那么里。但他停车时没想那么多，这不是他的车，购买他服务的客人提供的，他早决定勉强用它跑完这趟离程就要把它抛弃。Hux摇上车窗，一阵嘎吱嘎吱响，然后才推开车门走下来。他需要找个歇脚的地方。一阵具有爆发性的喧闹伴随着夏夜的热浪，朝着红发异乡人的面门直冲而来。

 

这阵混着沙的热浪让Hux产生了不足半秒的恍惚，就像M200熟悉的热度燎烤手心。他一向敬业，昨晚才在上一个高速公路服务站做完一单。现在他正在返程的路上，这是他要经过的最后一个服务站，也会是他要停下来的最后一晚。M200就躺在车后座，清道夫安静乖巧的好女孩。

 

除了沙尘，热风里还混着薯条、热油和牛肉饼的味道，这个荒郊野外的服务站居然还开着一家又破又小的速食餐厅。不过上一个服务站也有一家类似的快餐店，也许这是高速公路服务的新时尚。餐厅不远是个破烂但完好的公用电话亭，被餐厅里透出来的红红黄黄的光照得像个玻璃灯罩。天气太热了，Hux没什么食欲，不打算在什么垄断经营的低劣小店浪费血汗钱。他的汗，别人的血，没什么差别。

 

他靠着自己的车点了一根烟。吸，呼，吸，呼，香烟前端那一点红色的火星平和地闪烁。Hux环视了一周，远郊的天空居然没有一颗星星，高速公路服务站居然没有一家汽车旅馆，他不愿意也多半不可能睡在吵吵闹闹的快餐店，因而可能不得不在车上和他亲爱的女孩将就一晚。男人深吸了一口烟，烦躁地吐出很快消散的白色烟幕，在这过程里徒然无功地伸直双腿。

 

然后他踢到了什么不是很软也不是很硬的东西，有什么人转过来看着他，一双蹲着的眼睛。

 

是个男孩，一头黑腻腻的乱发，阴沉的大鼻子和厚嘴唇一起藏在惨暗的夜色里。Hux大概不小心碰到他包裹在牛仔革布里的屁股。年轻人站起来，朝向Hux。他比他面对的人还要高一点儿，但他垮着肩，乱糟糟的眉毛一齐向下撇，反而显得矮小又滑稽。这个年轻男孩有张受害者的脸。Hux吸入另一口烟，他当然不会发现不了男孩可笑的牛仔裤旁边系着的明亮黄丝巾。一个仅穿了T恤和牛仔裤便出来卖的男妓。这个发现几乎逗乐了异乡客。

 

他倒是不介意花点闲钱在解决生理和娱乐需求上……譬如找个便宜婊子来一炮。

 

男孩伸出一只宽大的掌比了个手势：“……只要二十，先生，二十。”

 

“十。”Hux朝他吐出一个烟圈。

 

“……十五。”

 

烟圈消失在黑乎乎的夜色里，黑头发的男孩舔了舔干裂的嘴皮，发出干巴巴的声音。

 

“十三。”

 

“……成交，”大个子男孩有些呆愣地歪头思考了一下，谨慎地回应，“上面还是下面？”

 

而Hux不着痕迹地仔细看他一眼，确信自己不会想在性爱过程里对着一张要死不活的蠢脸，然后才把最后一点烟掐灭。

 

“下面。”

 

于是他们就一起进到电话亭里面。

 

Hux其实并不喜欢狭小密闭的空间，不论是出于清道夫强迫症似的职业素养带来的安全感缺失，还是身为烟鬼对宽敞吸烟场所的渴求。不过他花钱买了这婊子屁眼，也无需顾忌太多，因而他又给自己点了一支烟。点烟的过程中，隔着打火机摇动的火光和逐渐浓郁的白雾，男孩背对Hux沉默地脱下他那条过分贴身而显得可笑的旧牛仔裤，露出两瓣白花花的肥屁股。Hux挑挑眉，有些意外地看到男孩的屁眼里贴心地塞着软胶肛塞。男孩乖乖地翘起屁股，贴在电话亭的磨砂玻璃壁上趴着，他的阴茎前端早就黏糊糊地吐着体液，内裤恐怕早就湿成一团。

 

于是Hux拉下裤链，也扯下自己的平角短裤。清道夫的屌弹出来，拍在年轻男娼白嫩的屁股上，戳着臀肉，男孩情不自禁地抖了抖，叫出声。这男孩是个天生的贱货。Hux停顿了一下，衔着烟吸了一口，像在感受某种并不存在的音乐，也许是工作结束后的爵士乐。然后，他才把剩了一半的烟头从嘴里拿出来。他把烟按灭在男孩后腰，股沟偏上的位置，在斑斑点点的白色皮肤上留下一个红色的休止符，一个靶心。男孩痛得想要往前挺，Hux勾住他身后被肠壁挤压着的肛钉，扯出来，露出一个周围泛红、颤抖收缩的肉洞，恰好完全容纳男人勃起的阴茎。

 

他们就这样在电话亭做爱。黑发的陌生男孩背对着红发的嫖客趴在玻璃上，如果有开着大灯的夜车经过，白光下这个婊子贴着冷玻璃摩擦的乳头，和不停从马眼里流出粘液的阴茎前端，都将一览无遗。男孩被干得直翻白眼，止不住地留着口水和眼泪，把磨砂玻璃的内表面弄得一塌糊涂。Hux把屌拔出到他几乎外翻的肛口，括约肌用力吸男人的龟头，又狠狠捅进他热乎乎的直肠深处。他们持续重复这样原始的机械运动，直到年轻人先射出来，然后Hux才射进他里面。腥臊泛着泡的乳白色精液从男孩的前面后面一起落下来，滴在他那条抹布似的牛仔裤上，一片狼藉。

 

他们一道感受着余韵，喘了好一会儿，Hux才把屌抽出来。男孩蹲下身，拉起裤子，也捡起落在地上的肛塞。Hux懒得拉拉链，在回味中点燃第三根烟，一边看男孩低着头，用黄丝巾徒劳地擦拭那枚软胶肛钉，然后安静地用手指撑开屁眼重新把它放归原位。Hux看不见他的脸。

 

白色的烟雾包裹着男孩赤裸的肌肤。而Hux就那么安静地抽他的烟，吸，呼，吸，呼。那一点火星，明，灭，明，灭。让人感受到一种不可多得的和谐。一种静谧而虚伪的温存。有那么一瞬间，清道夫触碰到一种柔软，几乎彻底忘了那辆不属于他的旧别克，躺在别克后座的他的M200好姑娘，和他此前扔给男孩的十元纸钞和三个硬币。

 

白色的烟雾亲吻男孩的面颊和男人的颧骨。

 

他这时才想起来，他还没问男孩的名字。于是他就问了。

 

“Kylo……我叫Kylo，先生。”

 

男孩抬起头来，嗫嚅着嘴唇，油腻的黑色发旋随之消失到脑后，取而代之的，那张受害者的愁眉苦脸又浮现出来。与此同时，那一点温柔也消散了，男人又回落现实，又记忆起一切。

 

Hux又深深地吸了一口烟。

 

然后他吐出一个白而圆的烟圈。

 

“你……”

 

在烟圈消失之前，Hux试图说些什么，但他失败了。这次烟圈很快就消散了，然后他才在Kylo因惊异而陡然瞪大的眼睛里看见一个红色的倒影。他以为那点红色是他的红发，但它看起来那么圆，像一个烟头烫伤后留下的疤，像一个红色的休止符，像一个红红的靶心。

 

然后他才感受到一阵喧哗的热浪。一阵空虚的夏夜热浪，带着一些飞溅的红颜色的碎末，像是脑浆，像是内脏，总之是什么固液混合的东西。它们打着旋儿黏在男孩的脸上、眼睑上、黑发上，把这个小婊子的瞳孔深处都染得通红。这场景就像一张浸血且五官扭曲的受害人遗照。伴随着热浪与喧哗，整个电话亭里都炸开一朵鲜红的花。隔了几秒，Hux才意识到这喧哗并不是来自电话亭之外，而是Kylo本能地因惊恐而大声喊叫。

 

Hux想说些什么，但他失败了。黑暗很快吞噬他的一切精神世界，这一切发生得很快，以至于他在失去意识的最后一刻才发觉这一切过分似曾相识，像是经历过一遍，像是经历过无数遍。以被害人的身份。以杀手的身份。

 

男孩最终在红发的清道夫眼里模糊成一片晕开的污渍。Hux很努力想说什么，但最终他只能徒然无用地耷拉下眼皮，又努力撑起。他又一次感觉到之前那一点消散的温存，也许这是一种既然，一种命定。从子弹打进他额头的地方，他感受到一种扩散开来的安然。

 

在安然中，他想起那辆旧别克，他想起M200冰冷的枪托和温热的枪管，他想起十三这个不吉利的数字。

 

在安然中，他想起昨晚他在快餐店楼顶完成任务后，收起折叠架，擦拭他的好姑娘。

 

在安然中，他想起他昨晚开了两枪。


End file.
